


Interrogation of Fire

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Fetish, M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a yaoi request one shot for yusiko Zhao/Zuko hints at Aang/Zuko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Zhao had Zuko captured, under suspicion of being the blue spirit. He had the boy chained up in a private cell he was stripped naked, and Zhao had cold air pumped into the room. He waited a few hours to make sure Zuko was good and weak. Zhao entered the room Zuko’s hair was down his body shaking from the cold. His balls rested on the floor his cock remained in a semi hard state and his nipples were hard. His legs were shackled to the ground keeping him in a spread kneeling position. His arms were chained above his head.

“You look well Zuko, forgive me for not speaking to you with proper titles but since you are my prisoner.” Zhao said and walked into the room. He was bare foot and shirtless wearing only a pair of white pants with a sash with the fire nation symbol on it. Zuko looked up and glared at him. “That’s a nice look worthy of a fire nation child but your actions are that of a traitor.”

“I’m no traitor.” Zuko said before coughing. Zhao smirked and leaned down to whisper into Zuko’s ear. “Yes you are Blue Spirit I know everything Zuko.” Zuko tensed and Zhao smirked. “I don’t really need a confession but this interrogation is perfect for me to get to you.”

“What?!” Zuko gasped and looked and saw Zhao undo his pants. The pants fell and Zhao’s hard cock sprang up into the air. Zuko turned away only to get slapped with Zhao’s dick. “I suggest you behave I turn the evidence I have over to your dear old daddy your ass will never know honor.” Zhao offered his dick again to Zuko.

The former prince hung his head in shame. His mouth opened and Zhao forced in. “Get sucking!” Zhao commanded and Zuko obeyed sucking. The general was not patient he gripped Zuko’s dark hair and began fucking his mouth. Zuko gagged but forced himself to relax out of pride. Zhao moaned happily loving the feeling of Zuko’s mouth around his cock. “Such a hot mouth I’ve wanted to flood this hole with cum for a long time, keeps that impudent mouth shut.”

Zuko did his best to glare at the man but it did little to effect him. Zhao buried his cock deep into Zuko’s mouth forcing the boy’s nose deep into his thick nest of pubes, as he came flooding the boy’s mouth with cum. Zuko was forced to swallow every drop of the man’s bitter seed. Zhao pulled out and loved the glare the young prince gave him. “It’s far from over…” Zhao said getting on his knees and showed him his hairy pit. “Lick it!”

“What?! No way!” Zuko said looking at Zhao like he was insane. Zhao just smirked and forced his hairy pit into Zuko’s face. “Lick it or else Zhao warned.”

Zuko wined but obeyed he licked Zhao’s sweaty hairy pit. Zhao made Zuko clean his left then his right pit. “How was that little prince?”

“Disgusting!!” Zuko said. “Aww what a cute lie then why are you so hard?” Zhao said and used his foot to rub the boy’s hard dick. Zuko blushed in shame and arousal. “I’m gonna wash that liar mouth out.” Zhao force Zuko’s mouth open. With a smirk Zhao spat into the boy’s mouth and kept his chin up to force him to swallow.

Zuko felt tears sting his eyes but he refused to let them fall. When Zhao was done he added a few thing’s to Zuko’s bound form. A cock ring placed around the base and a bite guard that kept his mouth forced wide open. “Don’t worry Zuko a few more sessions you’ll be begging me for the chance to lick me.”

Zhao returned again and again feeding Zuko his cum and making the boy clean his sweaty pits and each time Zuko denied enjoying it he spat into the boy’s mouth. Luckily for Zuko Iroh discovered Zhao’s dirty trick and freed his nephew. Zuko became more determined to gain back his honor and make Zhao pay, that was one thing he was grateful to the avatar for having the spirit of water devour Zhao.

Zhao’s worked still gripped Zuko even when he joined Aang. Aang accepted his fetishes and kept them his own personal secret. Zuko one day admitted he liked licking a man’s pits and sucking cock but it wasn’t to Zhao, and Aang didn’t need to interrogate him to do it.

End


End file.
